mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Angel's Feather
AnimeWorks | first = 2006 | last = 2006 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese eroge visual novel game created by BlueImpact, which was originally released on April 25, 2005. It has been adapted into an OVA, which was animated by Studio Venet. Story It begins when Hamura Shou comes to Yuusei Academy, from there it branches out into the truth behind his past, and his twin brother, Kai's as well (though they both have the same name, they are referenced differently). It also portrays shonen-ai on the behalf of Kai and Nagi (his supposed best friend). Characters ; Shou Hamura : : Shou Hamura （羽村　翔） is the older twin of Kai, despite the appearance of Kai, looking like he is the older twin while Shou is the younger twin. He came to the Yuusei Academy for boys as a sports student. In the beginning, when Shou was mentioned that his lost twin brother, Kai was in the same school, Shou went looking for Kai first, only to find out that Kai had completely forgotten about his older twin. Shou was adopted into a wealthy family, but unfortunately, his parents were killed in an accident. Despite this tragedy of losing his adoptive parents, he wields the personality as a strong, courageous, happy and friendly boy. He is the leader of the Kendo team in his school, as well as being the prince of the Winfield kingdom, giving him his white wings on his back. Shou’s appearance is usually a boy with short, brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. It is officially stated on the official site that he is 166 cm in height, 56 kg in weight. Shou’s hobbies are known to be playing Kendo. His favorite food is a hamburger (Shou mentions in the game he ate 50 of them before.) and he dislikes pepper, celery and parsley. Shou's birthday is March 7, which shares the same birth date with Kai. ; Kai Misonou : : Kai Misonou (御園生　櫂) is Shou’s younger twin. Kai starts off seeing his forgotten twin brother, and has a blurry memory of the time with Shou while they were at the orphanage before Kai was adopted into a wealthy family which runs the Misonou Combine. What made Kai to forget Shou is that Shou had told Kai to forget about him completely so Kai will not get sad about saying farewell to his beloved twin. Kai is in a relationship with his best friend Nagi, who was found in a faculty since they were small. Kai’s family is controlled by Ran, who is Reiya’s retainer, which leads to the fact why Kai knows Ran. After Nagi was killed (But revealed that Nagi survived, but have gotten a supposed amnesia), he went berserk, but got saved by his older twin. It was later mentioned that Kai switched his school to the Yuusei Academy because of his excellent grades. Kai is also the prince of the Winfield kingdom, giving him the same white wings as his twin brother, and fights by using magic. There are some hints that Kai and Shou are fraternal twins. They share the same eye color and hair color. The difference is that Kai has sharper eyes, longer hair and a deeper voice than his twin brother. Kai has the same birth date as Shou. Kai is a centimeter taller than Shou, but two kilograms lighter than him. His favorite food is roast duck with orange sauce, and surprisingly, dislikes all junk food (Somewhat funny because Shou likes hambuger, which is considered junk food.). ; Kurisu (Christopher) Ousaka : : His full name is Christopher. Kurisu is Shou and Kai's cousin, to the fact that his father's brother was the father of Kai and Shou. He is the Crown Prince of Winfield Kingdom. In episode 1, Chris is seen as a room-mates with Kai although it seems that their relationship is more. Like his cousins, Chris is a white-winged and who later escaped with Sena and Shion from Winfield Kingdom. Christopher is 176 cm, weighs 63 kilograms. His birthday is on October 12, his horoscope being a libra. He also have the same blood type as his twin cousins. His favorite things to do is to take a nap and play chess. Christopher's favorite food is a pancake, and dislikes nattou. ; Naoto Aoki : : Naoto is Shou's best friend and knew Shou before he moved to Yuusei academy and is also in the kendo club with Shou. He is later revealed as a black-winged; the royal white-winged's enemy. For this, Shou's feelings are badly hurt for losing his best friend. ; Nagi Uesugi : : Nagi is Kai's "Only friend" and may be in a relationship with Kai. He appears near the end of the 1st episode. He vows to protect Kai from anyone who hurts him, He hates Shou for hurting Kai. In episode 2 he is apparently "killed" to protect Kai from his own attack when he is controlled by Ran. Nagi was awakened as a black-winged in episode 2. ; Yuuto Nakajyou : : He's the dorm leader, and worries abotu the occupants of the dorm. He has special abilities that allows him to see Nagi's desire of wanting to protect Kai in the 2nd episode. ; Anri Chikura : : He is a friend of shou who continuously repeats words at least three times. though kind hearted he is not very bright and plays the flute to heal wounds and to rid monsters such as the werewolves in the second episode and heal Shou's wounds in the 1st episode. It is possible that Anri is a distant cousin of Shou, Kai and Kurisu because of his small white wings. Anri is 166 cm, weighs 48 kg. He is born on January 7, wielding the horoscope as a Aries, and his blood type is B. Anri's favorite food is potato chips and Kimchi Raamen. He dislikes a certain kind of fish. ; Sena Mizuochi : : Sena is a soldier of Winfield Kingdom and one of the protector of Kurisu. He is also the counselor of the shooting club at Yuusei academy. A blue bird is often seen with him. ; Shion Toudou : : , Hideo Ishikawa (18+ add-on) He is the commanding officer of the imperial guard to the kingdom and another protector of Kurisu, He is a teacher at the academy. He is quite calm and is loyal to Kurisu. ; Reiya Wakabayashi : : He is the Commander of the Black Wings and also the director of the school.He is the one controlling Kai as a puppet, he also secretly controls Misonou Combine. Ran is his lover and trusted retainer. ; Ran Sakakibara : : He is the homeroom teacher of Kai and the others. He is also a black-winged and the trusted reainter and lover of the commander of the black-winges. ; Karen Neyagawa : : ; Ruka Niijima : : ; Polyana Ninihopetestu : : ; Kyouhei : : He has a book about Winfield Kingdom, he was curios about the monster that he and Shou encountered during the 1st episode. Near the ending of the 2nd episode OVA, he was able to visit Winfield Kingdom after he and Yuuto didn't not join Shou and the others to find the Black-wings. He is introduced in the first episode bullying Anri. He also seems to be the narrator of the story. Media information Opening theme : "Rock Star" by Kakihara Tetsuya & Hatano Wataru Ending theme : "Last Song" by Ishikawa Hideo & Suzuki Chihiro References External links * * Official website * Mania.com * Shelf Life - Review Anime News Network * IGN Category:2005 video games Category:Action anime and manga Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Yaoi Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:Angel's Feather sk:Angel's Feather